SOS Brigade
thumb |right | 200px | SOS Brigade Squadron Symbol About 'About The Squadron' The SOS Brigade was a virtual combat squadron founded by Seraphim in May of 2011. It finds its basis in the fictional club of the same name founded by the anime character Haruhi Suzumiya from the series "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Much like that club, this squadron seeked to "Save the World by Overloading it with Fun". While most combat squads pride themselves on realism and attempt to emulate real world squadrons, the SOS Brigade was dedicated to pushing the limits of the YS Flight Simulator by embracing the wild and unrealistic things which one is able to do within the game. Events such as the "Deathliner" dogfights, which pits specially modded armed airliners against one another, typify the kind of unrealistic fun in which the squad members place their pride. The squadron was also inexplicably tied to the promotion and enjoyment of bacon. 'Squadron Objective' The SOS Brigade is on a mission to combat boredom in the YS world by overloading the game with fun. While strictly adhering to the rules and etiquette of each server, members set out to enjoy the game urged on by the following mission statements: "YOU can save the world by overloading it with fun! YOU can advocate the delicious flavor of bacon! YOU can show YS that games are meant to be played! YOU can declare war on haters!" Information 'General Information' The SOS Brigade is a public squadron based on the YSFHQ Forum. All pilots are encouraged to apply, although the criteria for judging answers to the application form are unspecified. Members report directly to the squadron leader Seraphim, whose SOS Callsign is Haruhi. In the spirit of the anime deity, this squadron's leader demands that all members swear fealty to her before they will be accepted into the squadron. Squadron events are usually held on a monthly basis and are open to all members of the YS Flight community. As a squad which commemorates an anime, membership is this squadron does not exclude members from any other squadron. The following are the rules of the SOS Brigade *1. No trolling on the forum *2. You must clearly identify yourself as an SOS member on servers *3. Wars will be declared on haters. *4. If someone hates on the servers, you must inform them that they have engaged in an act of war. *5. Report the act to Seraphim “Haruhi” along with the name of the offender and their squadron. *6. Wars will be accompanied by written declarations and war plans posted on the forum *7. If SOS planes are available on the server, you must use them when flying with SOS tags *8. Always use chat on servers *9. Always announce the arrival of the Brigade when you enter servers *10. Always follow server rules *11. Always engage enemies when encountered on servers *12. Never surrender to boredom *13. Try to interest others in playing server based games *14. Welcome others on servers to apply to the Brigade *15. Think outside the box of traditional human warfare *16. Never be normal *17. Watch Cowboys and Aliens *18. If war is declared on a squadron I which you are a member, you may abstain from fighting and act as a special emissary for the surrender of the other squad *19. You must wish all Brigade members a happy birthday on their birthdays *20. You must check in at least once a month to maintain active status. *21. Those who fail to check in become “ghost members” and must seek permission from the highest ranking active member present to participate in Brigade events. *22. If you are a “ghost member” you will be returned to active status after two consecutive months of checking in. *23. The whims of Seraphim “Haruhi” must be followed as rules. Rules may therefore be added at any time. *24. Everything is public. *25. We will accept gifts. *26. Singing and music is encouraged. 'History' This squadron was founded on May 18, 2011 by Seraphim on the YSFHQ Forum. As of August 11, 2011 this squadron boasts 17 members: *Seraphim *Bombcat *Iceman *Vandal *Animal *Shutter *SvenPhantom *Martin-Dutchie *Doomsday *Justen Not Relevent *Phoenix *chunt75 *welshy *Gennaro *aragorn15 *albertlau128 *drahon45 Since its foundation the Brigade has released one pack and hosted one event. Several new planes, decals, and events are in development. Fleet a340evil.png|SOS A340, armed with two 130MM naval cannons, and two MiG-21s. 747evil.png|SOS 747, armed with 6 120MM cannon and 2 F-5As. sos737_weapons.png|SOS 737, armed with 2 30MM autocannon, and up to 14 air to air missiles. airliner_fight.png|SOS Deathliners External links *'Squadron Website - ' *'Squadron Pack - http://ysfhq.com/phpbb3/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=1117' *'Squadron Forum - http://ysfhq.com/phpbb3/viewforum.php?f=68' Category:Combat Squads Category:Virtual Groups